The invention relates to domestic electrical appliances for food processing, which comprise a base supporting a work bowl closed by a removable cover which is fixed to the said base by a rotary fixing device, a motor unit which is disposed in the base and having an output shaft which carries a working tool positioned within the bowl, and switch means to operate the motor unit.
Appliances of this type are known in which the switch means has a movable contact which is actuated by a push button. Such a push button can be movably mounted on the cover so that it occupies at least three positions; a retracted position, an intermediate cocked position in which it is arranged to prevent rotation, and therefore removal, of the cover, without however causing supply of electricity to the motor unit, and a fully depressed position in which it actuates the contact to supply current to the motor unit.
With such an appliance, when the user, after a food processing operation, moves the push button from its depressed position to its retracted position and then removes the cover, it can happen that the working tool, for example a rotary cutter, continues to rotate by inertia whereas the cover is already removed. There is then a risk of injury to the user's hand.
It is an object of this invention to minimize this risk.